A Daddy's Love
by Jennisstellar
Summary: Eli is murdered leaving Clare to raise a baby by herself while still going to school. Sucky summary for a sucky story. Please read and Review
1. 12:30 AM

*DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN DEGRASSI BUT I OWN THE PLOT AND MUNRO BECAUSE THE CHARACTERS ARE OOC.

It's 12:30 A.m. and I walk to the other room sleepily when I hear Screaming coming from that direction.

"Shh Mommy's coming Munro."

I flicked on the light and go to pick up the crying 1 month old.I bounce him as I walk to the kitchen to fix him a bottle.

"Sometimes I wish your daddy was still here."

I sigh heavily as I check the warming bottle the baby cries and looks up at me.

"It's almost done sweetheart."

I say as I put the bottle back in the warmer.

_**"I'm Clare Edwards and this is now my life. I had a great boyfriend Eli Goldsworthy he gave me my wonderful son. He never got to meet him see Eli was murdered a week before Munro Elijah Goldsworthy was born." **_

I smile at the memory of when I told Eli I was pregnant.

_Flashback_

_"Elijah I have something I have to tell you." Clare Smiles as she looks at him._

_"What is it Clare?" He smirked._

_I Sigh before speaking. "How would you feel about being a dad?" I Bite my lower lip as I wait for his response._

_He looks at me confused. "A-A dad?"_

_"Yes Eli a dad I'm pregnant." I look at him._

_"Wow Clare!" He smiles. _

_"So I take it you would be ok with being a daddy?" I smile widely._

_He moves closer to me and takes my hand. "We're in this together. I love you and I will love our Child." Eli smiles and kisses me lightly on my lips._

The warmer goes off.

"Shit!"

I Grab the bottle out of it and shake it knowing it's too hot for the baby I place it in the freezer.

"I was caaught up in memories again Mun mommy's sorry."

I Yawned and the baby cooed. I Checked on the bottle in the freezer.

"Ok let's go eat baby boy."

I smile at my wonderful son who has his father's eyes. As I feed Munro I see Eli in him a lot. He has his father's actions I smile through the pain.I check on how many ounces he has taken out of the four ounce bottle.

"Time for a burp baby boy."

I put him on my shoulder and lightly pat his back. He burps loudly and I laugh. "Just like your daddy." I lay him back down in my arms and continue to feed him.

_Flashback_

_"How are you feeling my love?" Eli asks as he puts his hand my growing belly._

_"okay a little nauseous." I smile lightly._

_"Do you want some crackers or anything? He looks at me with soft tending eyes._

_I nod."Crackers would be lovely thank you."_

_He smiles."Sure thing you sit here and I'll be right back."_

_I smile and walks to the kitchen to get the crackers.I rub my stomach and smile as I see him coming back to the living room._

_"Here you go blue eyes." He smiles as he hands me the pack of crackers._

I check the bottle. I lay the baby on my shoulder and pat his back lightly until he gives me another loud burp. "Munro I hope your daddy is proud of the marks he left on you."

I rock in the chair to get the baby back to sleep seeing as I have school in a few hours. I sigh and yawn at the same time. When I know Munro is fast asleep I slowly get up and walk back to put him in his crib in the nursery. I gently lay him down and kiss him before I go back to my bed. I fall asleep finally a little after 2 A.M. I dream of Eli as usual.

"E-Eli" I moan in my sleep and my mother comes in my room to comfort me. She gently puts her arms around me. I sit up and flutter my eyes.

"Mom? I was doing it again wasn't I?" I look up at her and sigh heavily.

"Yes sweetie it's ok. How is my little man doing?" She asked while still holding me.

"He is fine he just went back down. I just wish he was going to know who is dad is -I sigh and correct myself- Was."

A/N: SHOULD I CONTINUE? 6+ REVIEWS AND I'LL ADD MORE TO THIS CHAPTER.

EDIT A/N: I JUST WANTED THIS TO BE LONGER.


	2. Everything I do reminds me of him

Everything I do reminds me of him

Sometime between my mom comforting me and Munro waking up it was time to get ready for school I got up out of bed and went to my drawer to get my skirt and a floral print top to put on. I got dressed and went to the nursery to get Munro.I walked in to see my mom had already got him.

"Clare honey why don't you go eat some breakfast I'll feed Munro." Mom smiled as she looked at me then at Munro.I walk over to where they are standing and give Munro a kiss.

"Sure thing I need something to eat." I smile and walk to the kitchen.I fix myself a cup of orange juice and some toast with jelly on it. Mom and Munro came into the kitchen as i sat down at the table.

"Do you want me to check over your homework?" She had gotten used to asking since Munro had been born my grades had slipped a little.

"Yes please mom I'll hold him while you do." I smile and wipe the crumbs off my hands. She smiles and hands the baby to me. She gets the papers out and goes over them one by one.

"Well?" I look at her and she looks at me.

"Very good everything is correct." She lays the papers on the table and I look at the clock on the wall.

"I gotta get going or I'm going to be late. Bye mom bye baby boy." I stand up and hand Munro to mom and kiss her cheek and Munro's forehead. "Mommy loves you." I wave goodbye and head out the door towards Degrassi.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting on the front steps reading a book waiting for first came up behind me and put his hands over my eyes. I smile and turn to face him. _

_"Yes Eli?" _

_He smiles. "So how are my loves doing today?" _

_I smile and punch his arm lightly. "We are doing good I have an ultrasound today at lunch time." I look at him._

_He smiles at me and places his hand on my stomach."Well do you want me to come with? I'll drive you so you don't have to take the bus."_

_I smile. "Thanks Eli I would like that a lot."_

_He smiles and kisses my lips softly._

I reached the front steps of school and saw Adam sitting there I walk over to him with a smiles when I sit down next to him.

"Hi Clare,How's little Munro doing?"

I smile. "Hi Adam, He is doing well reminds me of Eli more and more everyday." I frown a little and Adam puts his hand on my shoulder.

"I miss him too Clare." He looks at me as I look at him in the eyes.

"It seems like everything I do reminds me of him." I bite my lower lip trying to fight back tears."What do you say we ditch school today? Clare you need a break."

I shake my head. "No Adam I can't I may have a child but I can't be anymore reckless." I sigh knowing that last part gave me my son and I don't regret that at all.

Adam nods his head understanding what I meant."Well you ready for english?"

_Flashback_

_"Ready for english blue eyes?" He smiled as he looked at me._

_"Yeah just let me use the washroom first."_ _He chuckles and walks with me towards the washroom._

_"Okay my love I'll be waiting for you right here." He sat down against the wall and I go to use the restroom. I Come out with a reliefed look on my face and Eli has a huge smile on his face._

_"Feel Better?" _

_I Sigh."For now but I blame this all on you." I laugh and he stands up and grabs my hand as we walk to english._

"Let me call my mom and check on Munro."

Adam smiles and nods. "Sure thing I'll wait inside for you."

I nod as I pull out my cell phone and dial the house phone. "Hi mom just calling to check in on Mun." I bite my lower lip and rock on my feet.

"He is fine sweetie right now he is sleeping."

I sigh heavily."Okay well I got to get to english I'll call you around 3rd period to check on him."

"sweetie he will be fine. I raised you and Darc didn't I?"

I laugh lightly and bite my lower lip."Yeah I guess so it's just I worry about him so much."

"I know dear he is the only thing that came from Eli."

"Yes sorry Mom." I look up from the ground to see Adam pacing the length of the doors.

"Crap mom I got to go."

"Well goodbye sweetie have a good day."

"Thanks mom goodbye." I hang up and put my cell phone back in my pocket. I rush inside to meet back up with Adam.

"Sorry about that." I say breathlessly.

"Don't sweat it Clare. How is everything at home?" He looks at me.

"Good he was sleeping my mom thinks I worry too much."

He chuckles lightly. "You always worry it's your nature."

We start walking to Ms. Dawes'.

"Hey watch it Adam I might have to hit you."

I laugh. It was times like this when I really missed Eli most we were the misfits but we seemed to fit together in our own way.

"Clare!" Adam waved his hands in front of my bright but cloudy blue eyes and I blink fast and shake my head.

"wh-What? Sorry Adam." He just stares at me.

"Are you going to sit or just stand there all period?"

I bite my lower lip and blush with embrassment.I sit down in my usual sit which was behind a now empty seat I fought back tears Adam must of seen and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You okay Clare?

I look at him and nod a little not sure.

"Do you want me to ask to excuse us for today?" He looks at me with his hand still on my shoulder.

"Y-Yeah." I manage to spit out.

He removes his hand and gets up to talk to .He comes back to me and helps me up and out of the room.I just let my tears fall like a waterfall as soon as we're out of the room he pulls me into a tight hug it muffles my now growing sobs.

"Clare don't cry please." He rubs my back which brought back memories of Eli causing me to cry harder. "It's ok Clare,Let's sit down." He lets me out of the hug but holds onto me to steady me and guides me to a bench in the hall.

_Flashback_

_It was lunch time so I stood in front of the doors and waited for Eli. I giggled when I saw him running towards me._

_"Hey blue eyes,Ready to go?" He says out of breathe but kisses me lightly and I nod._

_I grab his arm and put it around my shoulders and he pushes the door open and we walk to Morty. He opens my door for me once we reach the hearse I smile and he kisses me before he walks to the driver side and gets in.I get in and close the door and we head for the doctors' office._

_"What do you want the sex to be?" He looks at me while we are stopped at a traffic light._

_"I don't really care as long as he or she is healthy What about you?" I smile and look at him as we take off from the light._

_"I think the kid will be great whatever the sex maybe because they would have come from us."_

_I smile as we turn into the doctors' office parking lot we find a parking spot and when we are parked Eli gets out and helps me out of Morty.I kiss him passionatly before we head on the office takes my clammy hand and we walk into the office together._

_"You take a seat Edwards I'll sign you in."_

_I take a seat and wait for him to sit beside me he comes and sits beside me a few seconds later he places his hand on my belly with a smile on his face as we wait for the doctor to see us my heart pounds and I get butterflies in my stomach when they call me back._

_"Can Eli come with me?" I ask nervously._

_The nurse nods and I grab his hand tightly as we follow her to a dark room. I sit on the 'Bed' and Eli sits in a chair in the corner. She tells me to lie back and that the gel maybe a little cold.I unbutton my pants and lift up my shirt as told she places a towel across where my pants are down and pours the semi cold gel on my belly Eli gets up and walks to my side as soon as she starts he grabs my hand and we both look at the screen in amazment._

_"Do you want to know the sex?"_

_I look at Eli and he nods his head._

_"If you want blue eyes."_

_I smile and look back at the technican._

_"Yes we do." I bite my lower lip nervously._

_"It's a boy." She wipes the gel off and I button my pants back up.I sit up and hug Eli. She leads us to another room where we wait for a doctor._

_"Oh my goodness a boy." I smile excitedly._

_The doctor comes in."Ms. Edwards?" He comes and shakes my hand with a smile."And I take it your the father?" He looks at Eli._

_Eli smiles and shakes his hand."Yes sir."_

_The doctor nods and looks at the chart. "Well everything seems fine so you guys are free to go but Clare I'll need to see you every few weeks to check on the baby."_

_I nod and look at Eli. Eli shakes the doctor's hand again and the doctor walks out of the room. We gather our things and leave after we pay for the visit we walk to Morty in the parking lot. He helps me in the vintage hearse When are both in the car we both smile widely at each other._

The Bell rings knocking me out of my memories.I look up and see Adam staring at me.

"Did I zone out?" I look at him and he looks me in the eyes.

"Yeah,thinking about Eli?"

I nod and bite my lower lip."Sorry I can't do this." I stand up shakily Adam grabs a hold of my waist to help me get my ground.

"Let's go to the Dot Clare."

I couldn't believe it had been a little more than a month and I still couldn't be in school or anywhere really without thinking of Eli.

"Sure but only to get coffee and then go to my house."

Adam nods with understanding and keeps his arms around me as we walk out of school and to the Dot. We walked in complete silence. When we reached the Dot Adam made me sit outside as he went into order.I feel the warm sun beating down on my face mixing with dried tears. I look up to the sky.

"Eli I wish you were here I know this is all my fault I'm never going to forgive myself." A few tears stream steadily down my cheeks as I can taste the salt and feel the warmth. I blink harshly to try and get them to fade away Adam comes out with our coffee. He hands me mine with a light smile.

A/N: LONGER CHAPTER HOPE IT'S OKAY. THE ENDING ON THIS ON SUCKS. PLEASE REVIEW WITH YOUR HONEST OPIOION I'M NOT FORCING YOU BUT THEY MAKE ME HAPPY EVEN HARSE ONES CAUSE IT MAKES ME WANT TO WRITE BETTER NEXT TIME.


	3. A daddy's love

**Chapter 3**

**A Daddy's love.**

We leave the Dot and walk towards my house.

"I'm going to stay for a while if that's cool with you and your mom.I want to play with the little guy."

I nod my head a little not fully taking in what he asked.

"Clare are you even here with me?"

I blink fast. "Huh-What Adam?"

He looks at me."I knew it I asked if it would be okay if I stayed for awhile to play with Munro."

"Sure it would be after all you are his godfather." I smile a little we reach my house and walk in.

"Mom I'm home Adam's with me." I say as I shut the door behind us.

She comes out of the living room with munro in tow.I smile instantly at the sight of him.

"Hi Mrs. Edwards. Is it cool if I take him for a bit?" He says with a open arm gesture.

She nods and hands Munro over to him. "Everything okay sweetie?" She looks at me with concern in her eyes.

I look at her. "Too soon to go back." I fight some moe tears back.

"Clare it's okay I'm not mad. In time everything will be okay I promise." She walks over to where I am and hugs me tightly.

I look up at her. "W-why did all of this have to happen to me?"

"Things just happen sometimes sweetheart."

She was still hugging me.I notice we are still standing in the foyer and I let go of her body and she does the same.

"Why don't I go make you and Adam some snacks?"

I nod my head lightly as she goes to the kitchen and I go to the living room with Adam and my son. I smile at the sight of Adam playing with his godson.

"Well isn't this a sight?"

He looks up at me and laughs."What?"

He laughs some as I sit down next to them in the floor.

"Nothing it's just nice to see that he will at least have some guy advice even if it is coming from you." I tease lightly and laugh.

"Ha ha very funny." He says with sarcasism Eli rubbed on both of us.

Mom had come in with a bowl of popcorn and brought us some soda.

"Thanks mom." I smile as she sits it down on the coffee table.

"Thank you Mrs. Edwards." Adam smiles and goes back to playing peek-a-boo with Munro.

_Flashback_

_"What should we name our son?" I smile at him while sitting at a table at the through the book of baby names CeCe had bought us._

_He flips through the pages and goes to the m's scans the names and he finally points to one."How about Munro?" _

_He looks up from the book and smiles." Gaelic from the mouth of the river roe. Is what it means."_

_I look at him with a wide smile."Okay well then I get to pick the middle name out." _

_He nods with understanding."Deal blue eyes." He gives me a smirk._

_"Munro Elijah Goldsworthy." I smile at him and then take a sip of my water._

_"I like suits the little guy." He leans over and his lips crash into mine and I smile._

_"So it is settled.I'll be right back I have to use the restroom." _

_I get up and kiss him and head to the I come out I see him sitting there with a smile on his face drinking his coffe.I walk up behind him and put my hands over his deep green eyes._

_I say mysteriously."Guess who."_

_He acts puzzled but I know he knows who it is."Um is it Clare? My Clare?"_

_I giggle as I put my hands down and he turns around to face me._

_"How'd you know it was me?"_

_He smirks."I'd know the hands of the one I love anywhere. Ready to go blue eyes?"_

_I smile and nod my head. We leave a five dollar tip and exit the Dot with our things in tow._

I hadn't really touched food so my mom had devolped ways to get me to knew I couldn't resist certain foods so tended to have them more often.I grabbed a handful of popcorn she had brought us.

"You going to stay for dinner Adam?" I asked with a mouthful of popcorn.

He looks up from my son."Sure,You actually going to eat?"

I bite my lip after I swallowed the cheeks turned red with embrassment.

"Y-yeah I a-am." I finally managed to spit out at him.

"Good because we need you." He looks at me and then at Munro.

It was weird how Adam had the same effect of making me feel guilty as Eli did.

"I KNOW ADAM I'M TRYING!" I rasied my voice not really meaning to it just happened.

He gives me a hurt look and I swallow hard.

"Adam Im so sorry."

He nodded but I know that doen't make it any is the only friend that really understands at Degrassi I mean seeing as Alli Left. We both need each other and I just hurt him.

"Clare it's not okay to yell at me because I'm trying to help you."

He looks at me and I bite my lip hard so hard I drew blood.

"I know Adam I am truly sorry." I lean over and give him a side hug.

"I know you are go clean up your lip.I'm going to put Munro in his crib."

I hadn't really paid attention to my lip until he said something about it.I help him pick Munro up and then I go to the bathroom to clean the blood off my lip.

_Flashback_

_I screamed and Eli came running to my aid seeing Fitz with a knife pointed at me._

_"Clare what is he doing?" Eli looked at me with worry._

_I was too panicy to speak._

_"Emo boy I'm going to kill your pregnant girlfriend and your going to watch."_

_I was frozen with Fear._

_"Fitz you get the hell away from her."_

_He stood in front of me now._

_"Take me instead I'm the one you have a problem with not her."_

_"E-Eli no don't do this." Tears stream down my face._

_"Blue eyes I have to I love you so much."_

_He pushes me gently to the Stabbed him and he fell to the ground slowly Fitz laughed at the sight of my Eli falling and took off.I stood there frozen at the sight but snapped out of it and rushed to his side._

_"Eli?" _

_He looked at me the light in his deep green eye fading._

_"Clare Dianna Edwards I love you So much and I had to so Munro could have a chance."_

_Tears stream down my cheeks but I give him a light smile._

_"I love you so much Elijah Goldsworthy."_

_I kiss him lightly and his eyes slowly close and he stops breathing._

I scream a blood cruddling scream as I remember all the blood over my dress and hands. Mom and Adam come running to the bathroom.  
"CLARE!" My mom open the door and Adam grabs me as I faint.

When I wake up I'm in my bed.I stare at the clock beside my bed it says 5:30 P.M. I look around confused. I see Adam at the foot of my bed.

"How did I get here?"

He looks at me and he draws in a deep breath. "You fainted in the bathroom and I carried you here that was hours ago."

I swallowed hard I could tell my throat was dry.

"What was I doing before I fainted?"

He sighed heavily. "Well you had bite your lip hard and drew blood I made you go and clean it up then we heard a blood stopping I take it you were thinking about the night Eli Died."

I looked up at him as I was staring at the floor."Where's Munro?"

"He is fine he is mom is watching him."

I nod."Adam will you take me to Elis' grave?"

He looks at me a little unsure."You think you can handle it?"

I bite my lip and nod."Yeah I need to do something."

He looks at me with confusion written all over his face."O-Okay I'll tell your mom where we are going."

I smile and get up and get somethings to take with us as he goes to tell my I'm done grabbing things I go to meet him at the door.

"You ready?"

I nod.

"Okay well we will be back ."

She smiles."Take your time kids."

We walk out the door and head to the cementary.

"What do you got in the bag Clare?" He looks at me.

"Just somethings."

The rest of the way to the cementary was silent. When we reached the cementary I take a deep breath in and walk to slowly to his tomb stone.

"H-Hi Elijah..." I speak weakly as I feel Adam put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's me Clare and Adam is with me. We miss you so much I brought you somethings."

I sit down on the ground and Adam sits down beside me.I pull out the things in the bag.

"A picture of our handsome son Munro Elijah Goldsworthy born a week after your weighed 7 lbs. 4 oz. and was 21 in. has your eyes and your actions." I laugh a little. "It took me until today to realize what you did was the right thing to was the right thing to do because it was A daddy's love and nothing is stronger than that. I love you so much."

I noticed tears streaming down my cheeks and I saw Adam had some falling spent a few hours just sitting there and I don't think I would have left except my stomach got the better of me.

**A/N: THE SCENE OF ELI DIDN'T TURN OUT QUITE HOW I HAD IT PLAYING OUT IN MY HEAD BUT THIS THE END IF YOU ALL HAVE QUESTIONS FEEL FREE TO ASK YOU ENJOYED THE DO YOU GUYS THINK OF THE 3 NEW CHARACTERS FOR THE NEW SEASON? **


End file.
